


uncontainable affection

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Game Tour: South America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: roger thinks john looked great onstage in buenos aires. john isn't so sure.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	uncontainable affection

**Author's Note:**

> my prompts for day two were south america and rough sex! i'm honestly not super sure this counts as rough sex but y'know, minimum-ish prep w/ some hard pounding :)) i rlly hope u enjoy, lemme know what u think if u want!!

“you looked fucking  _ great  _ out there tonight,” roger pants against john’s lips between frantic kisses. 

“so did you,” john gasps when he gets the chance. roger’s hands are all over him; his chest, his neck, his face, anywhere he can get them, at least above the waist. john just assumes he’s saving that for later.

john isn’t sure he quite agrees with what roger has said, now that he thinks about it. he’s dressed in a red short-sleeved button-up and a pair of khakis he’s sure he’s had since ‘76, at  _ least _ . he certainly hadn’t prepared well for the heat of buenos aires combined with the amount of sweat one produces onstage in two hours, but then, apparently neither had roger, seeing as the blonde had whipped his shirt off a third of the way through the show. that leaves him now in a ridiculously tight pair of faux leather trousers, his shirt tossed somewhere for poor crystal to find and pick up while roger gets to make out with john in a supply closet.

“get out of your head,” roger murmurs before beginning to suck a carefully placed hickey below the collar of john’s shirt.

“sorry,” john breathes. he does this all too often; gets caught up in his head during intimate moments when he should be just enjoying himself. it’s an unfortunate habit he’s developed since he and roger became an  _ official  _ couple two years ago. he’s getting better, but sometimes he has trouble shaking the feeling that maybe roger is too good, too pretty, too talented to be with someone like him.

luckily, shortly after it had become an issue for him, roger had started coming up with a laundry list of ways to help. for 18 months, they’ve been doing trial and error for ways to get john back in the moment and ignore his intrusive thoughts of insecurity. there have certainly been failures, but roger is smart and he knows john better than john thinks he knows himself, so nine times out of ten, roger’s plans pass the test with flying colors.

“what are you thinking about?” roger prompts, pinning john’s hands against the wall behind them. john tries to focus as roger resumes kissing and gently nipping at his neck.

“uh,” he stalls, trying desperately to remember what he had been feeling worried about in the first place. this is one strategy that’s always worked, distracting him with sex. “oh. you really think i looked good tonight?” he manages finally.

roger scoffs against his boyfriend’s neck. it tickles a little, making john squirm. “of course i think so,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and for him maybe it is. john thinks roger looks absolutely ethereal every single night, so logically it makes sense that roger would feel the same way about him, right?

“okay,” john sighs happily, eager for roger to continue his work on his neck, but he doesn’t. instead, the blonde grips john’s hips and turns him around so the younger man is facing the wall.

“shit,” roger mutters after a moment. “should’ve got your pants down  _ before  _ i turned you around.”

john’s cheeks go pink, but he chuckles in spite of himself. he feels a little silly for not realizing that roger fucking him in a closet was the plan all along. he chocks it up to the heat making his brain feel fuzzy.

his hands drift to the button of his pants, and it takes him a minute to get them open before he shoves them down as far as he can.

“good boy,” roger murmurs, right by john’s ear, making a shiver roll down his spine. roger tugs john’s underwear down til they’re at his knees with his pants. 

roger grabs john’s ass with both his hands and  _ squeezes,  _ making john’s breath catch. it’s like roger can never get enough of touching john like this, like every time he does it it’s just as exciting as the first time, and the thought simultaneously makes butterflies erupt in his stomach and heat pool between his hips.

roger spreads his cheeks, and john feels very exposed, but he  _ loves  _ it. it makes his heart leap a little in his chest, being so vulnerable just for roger. his half-hard cock twitches between his thighs as roger just  _ looks,  _ not making any move to touch john or give him instructions. roger simply loves  _ looking,  _ and john has found he quite likes to be looked at.

“you look...  _ god _ , john, you look incredible like this,” roger says as though he can’t believe how lucky he is. john blushes harder and mumbles a quiet  _ thank you _ , one which abruptly turns into a wanton moan as roger presses his dry forefinger against john’s hole. john can feel himself flutter under roger’s touch, and it would certainly be embarrassing if he could form a single thought right now. luckily, he certainly isn’t capable of such a thing at this moment, so he doesn’t need to worry about it.

“you want me here, angel?” roger rasps, his voice low and gravelly.

“yeah,” john whimpers softly, nodding as he says it. “please.”

roger moves his finger, and john can’t help but whine quietly at the loss of contact. there’s quiet for a moment, with the only sounds in the closet being heavy breathing and roger fidgeting with his own trousers. then, suddenly,  _ blessedly,  _ roger’s fingers are back, mysteriously slick this time as they rub over john’s hole teasingly.

“did you,” john moans, struggling to get his brain and his mouth to cooperate. “did you have lube with you the whole time?”

the younger man can  _ hear  _ the proud smirk in roger’s voice when the blonde says, “all day.”

“what if it had burst open in your pocket?”

roger pauses then. “suppose i don’t know,” he says after a moment. “i guess i’m glad that didn’t happen.”

john lets out a breathless laugh. he supposes he’s glad too, or else roger’s pointer finger wouldn’t be pushing into him right now as he instinctively relaxes.

“you open up so nicely for me,” roger comments, and john shudders. roger doesn’t even mean to be so fucking  _ hot,  _ but he  _ is,  _ and it’s equally as wonderful as it is mind-boggling.

roger preps him, fast and rough, wasting none of their precious time with the gentle fingering he usually likes when they have a little more schedule flexibility. john  _ loves  _ it, the feeling of roger’s fingers in him, spreading him out and hitting all the right spots.

roger only uses two fingers, which john certainly doesn’t mind. he loves when roger takes things nice and easy and slow, and he loves when roger fucks him hard and fast and messy. he can’t possibly lose, he thinks as he rocks back against roger’s fingers.

“are you ready?” roger murmurs, scissoring his fingers inside john. john nods and moans loudly, definitely too loud for the situation, and roger claps his free hand over john’s mouth. the older boy slips his other fingers out of john’s ass, and he whines into roger’s hand.

john wishes he could see roger slicking himself off, but at least he can hear it, which is almost as good. it gives him something to focus on, at least, until roger’s cock is slowly pushing inside him. 

he gasps at the feeling, just like he always does. it’s  _ so  _ good, roger is  _ big,  _ and he loves how easily roger fills him up. roger is going slow, too slow, and john pushes back against him. roger seemingly isn’t in the mood to tease, because then he’s buried fully inside john before the younger man can catch his breath.

roger sets a quick, rough pace, similar to how he’d fingered him. it’s  _ so  _ good, it’s just what john needs, and he’s moaning helplessly into roger’s hand. he would be begging if he could, so it’s probably good he can’t. he’s not exactly known for his ability to keep quiet.

roger is letting out low groans and pants in john’s ear as he fucks him. john fucking  _ loves  _ hearing roger like this; it’s even better than when roger can be loud, in his opinion. something about hearing roger trying his best to hold back his moans and grunts gets john off  _ so  _ much. maybe it’s the fact that it’s always paired with the risk of getting caught, but he doesn’t really have the brain power to think about it right now as roger starts to pound hard into his prostate. 

he can’t stop the high-pitched whines and gasps spilling from his throat and into roger’s palm, now. before he had at least been  _ trying,  _ but now it’s no use. he’s close,  _ so  _ close, all he needs is roger’s hand around his cock and--

\--it’s as if roger can read his mind, because as soon as john thinks it, roger wraps his spare hand around john’s cock and starts to jerk him off in a beautifully out-of-time rhythm to his thrusts. without warning, john goes still as he spills into roger’s fist, and it’s so good he’s shaking. this is just what he needed, it’s perfect, and then it’s even better because roger is coming inside him, filling him up so well he can’t breathe.

roger stills inside john, waiting a moment to catch his breath before he pulls out, trying not to think too hard about the come dribbling out his boyfriend’s ass because his recovery time isn’t  _ that  _ fast. he gently grabs john’s shoulder with the hand that’s not covered in come and turns him around so they’re face to face again before placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips that makes john’s heart do backflips.

“you looked great out there tonight,” roger says again, this time quieter and full of uncontainable affection.

john grins. “so did you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to, please feel free to come hang out w me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/)! i'd love to have you!!


End file.
